


Bluefish

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз должен исполнить три желания</p><p>Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дерек знал с самого начала. Знал, что надо свернуть и идти в противоположную сторону. Знал, что надо бежать, а не идти в эту самую противоположную сторону. Во всю скорость, на которую способны его оборотничьи ноги.

Со всеми случается, в конце концов. Когда знаешь, что надо поступить по-другому, но как-то то ли не успеваешь, то ли уже начал, и не бросать же.

Так что, когда он услышал тяжёлое сопение и хруст, будто по лесу пробирается пьяный и больной на всю голову медведь, то пошёл навстречу. Уже через мгновение он узнал этот заполошный сердечный ритм. А ещё через секунду до него донеслись неясные ругательства на разные лады вперемешку с жалобами на какие-то частности и на всю эту жизнь в целом  
.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз, как только соизволил, наконец, заметить его среди деревьев. И в голосе его прозвучало такое неподдельное отчаяние, что Дерек вспомнил о мысли, мелькнувшей на задворках сознания, что надо было идти в другую сторону. – Нет! Только не Дерек Хейл! Нет! Господи! Пожалуйста! Пусть это будет сном! Пусть это будет ужасным кошмаром! Пожалуйста!

Он весь сжался, зажмурился и, быстро задрав рукав, ущипнул себя чуть выше запястья. Потом опасливо приоткрыл один глаз и обречённо выдохнул.

\- Господи, за что?

Что бы там ни было, как будто не за что! Мелкий пиздливый паршивец. Отцу врёт всё время, лезет во все дыры, рот вообще не закрывается, пахнет вкусно ещё…. Никаких нервов на него не напасёшься.

Дерек вдруг разозлился. Нет, надо было идти в другую сторону. Ещё тогда, когда они припёрлись в его лес за ингалятором.

Дерек развернулся, и пошёл к оставленной возле развалин дома Камаро.

\- Хей, Дерек, стой! – бросился догонять его Стайлз. Хотя с его вечно заплетающими ногами это было довольно сложно. Но он упрямо ковылял позади и всё звал.

\- Дерек, а тебе, случайно, ничего не надо?

Подавив желание закатить глаза, Дерек ускорил шаг.

\- Может быть, я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

На поляне перед старым домом Хейлов стоял и джип Стайлза. Значит он в лесу не больше пяти часов. Потому что, когда Дерек начал плановый обход территории, синего джипа ещё не было.

\- Хочешь, я сделаю что-нибудь? – запыхавшийся Стайлз остановился рядом с ним и сразу согнулся, уперев ладони в колени, чтобы отдышаться.

Дерек раздражённо фыркнул. От Стайлза снова сладко несло возбуждением, ударяя по рецепторам и самообладанию. Нет, надо валить отсюда. Подальше от Стилински.

Дерек забрался в машину и рванул с места, взметая колёсами листья. Стайлз недоумённо поморгал ему вслед и вдруг прыгнул в джип, двинул по панели ладонями, когда он не завёлся и … 

А что было дальше, Дерек уже не видел. Деревья заслонили весь обзор зеркала заднего вида.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек почти успокоился, но на въезде в город его догнал джип. Бедную машину вело по дороге из стороны в сторону, будто он то пытался обогнать Камаро, то, вроде, передумывал. Дерек вдавил педаль в пол. Через секунду он оставил сигналящего Стилински далеко позади.

Но избавиться от него оказалось не так просто. То ли Дерек хуже знал город, то ли джип умел летать, но к лофту они подъехали одновременно.

\- Слушай, Дерек, можно я сделаю что-нибудь для тебя?– снова начал мальчишка, вываливаясь из машины.

Дерек закатил глаза в бессильном раздражении и пошёл к дверям. Надоедливый Стилински не отставал.

\- А давай я тебе машину помою?

Дерек резко обернулся и пришпилил его к ближайшей стене.

\- Даже думать забудь! Притронешься к моей малышке – руки повыдёргиваю! 

\- Понял, понял, - Стайлз поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. – Отпусти меня, хмурый волк, на нас люди смотрят.

Дерек недовольно одёрнул на нём худи и отступил. На них и правда уже начали оборачиваться прохожие. Но, увидев, что тот, которого только что неслабо приложили к стене, в порядке и даже бросился догонять того, который в кожаной куртке, потеряли к ним интерес. 

\- А хочешь, я тебе сэндвич сделаю? – не унимался Стайлз. – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал гавайский сэндвич. Это родственник гавайской пиццы, да-да! Там обязательно должен быть ананас. Ну, ещё немного тёртого сыра, помидор, ветчина, хлеб, конечно… Ну и специи! Только я тебе не скажу какие. Это секретный ингредиент семьи…

\- Стилински, - перебил его Дерек. – Отвали.

\- А хочешь, я пол у тебя в лофте вымою? Весь-весь, даже лестницу и на кухне! Я знаю отличную систему, как вымыть пол, чтобы не ходить по мокрому, ну, чтобы следочков не было…

\- Стайлз, - Дерек остановился у двери. – Что ты ко мне привязался? Что ты за мной ходишь?

Стайлз широко и нагло ухмыльнулся, но улыбка не затронула его глаз.

\- Мне нужно выполнить твоё желание, Дерек. Всё, что хочешь.

\- Хорошо. Вали домой.

Лицо Стайлза обескуражено вытянулось. На мгновение на нём промелькнуло испуганное выражение. Но потом Стайлз сжал губы, повернулся и зашагал к джипу, оставленному на парковке рядом с Камаро. Даже не сказал ничего. Сопел зло, и только. Дерек раздражённо оскалился и пошёл домой.

Нет, очень хотелось верить, что ему удалось избавиться от Стилински так легко, но Дерек знал наверняка, что он вернётся завтра. Или послезавтра. И опять начнёт его доставать. Глупая-глупая надежда. Знаешь же наверняка, так нет, трепыхается что-то внутри.


	3. Chapter 3

Хотя, надо признать, Дерек прогадал. Стайлз вернулся через сорок минут. 

За сорок минут можно доехать до дома шерифа, зайти и, не прикрывая за собой дверь, тут же выйти. Наверное, даже мотор не глушил. Сволочь.

\- Дерек, - топтался перед закрытой дверью Стайлз. – Я выполнил твоё желание!

Дерек раздражённо закатил глаза и устало сполз по дивану ниже. Может, если не открывать, Стайлз подумает, что его нет, и уйдёт?

\- Дерек, - не унимался Стайлз, легко постукивая пальцами по дереву. Знал, что Дерек слышит, знал, что откроет. – Хочешь, я шёрстку вычешу твоему волку? Я умею, мы со Скоттом даже наперегонки дворняжек у Дитона вычёсывали. Сказать тебе, кто выиграл?

Этот трёп всегда бесил Дерека, но сегодня Стайлз перешёл все границы. Хейл снова начал злиться. 

\- Что тебе от меня надо, Стилински? - спросил Дерек, открывая дверь.

\- Узнать все твои заветные желания, - бодро и жизнерадостно отрапортовал Стайлз. Дерек аж зубами заскрипел. А Стайлз уже пробрался бочком мимо него, сбросил рюкзак у порога и прошлёпал в кухню.

\- Расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь, мой мохнатый друг. Стайлз выполнит любое твоё пожелание. Стилински-корпорейшен достанет всё, что вам угодно, в любых количествах, - Стайлз налил в стакан воды и обернулся к Дереку. – Хочешь пива? Я знаю, где можно достать самое лучшее. А, может быть, ты хочешь развлечься?

Стайлз пошло подёргал бровями, и Дерек сорвался. В один прыжок он оказался у холодильника и толкнул к нему Стайлза.

\- Ты сейчас расскажешь мне, что происходит, иначе я засуну тебе в рот кляп, свяжу и отвезу в лес. Будешь там сидеть до тех пор, пока не научишься иногда затыкаться.

\- Воу, воу, Дерек! Как много слов, как много обещаний… 

Дерек рванулся вперёд, притискивая Стайлза к металлической двери и вышибая из него дух.

Стайлз судорожно втянул в себя воздух и вдруг как-то сдулся. На лице мелькнуло выражение отчаяния, и Стайлз отвернулся к окну, взглянул на заходящее солнце, тоскливо вздохнул.

Дерек приподнял брови. Стайлз зябко дёрнул плечом и попытался отодвинуть от себя оборотня. Дерек посомневался пару секунд, но все-таки ослабил хватку.

\- Мне надо выполнить три твоих желания до полуночи, - Стайлз настороженно глянул на него, и опять включил придурка с кривой ухмылкой.

Дерек схватил Стайлза за воротник и ещё раз впечатал в многострадальный холодильник.

\- Рассказывай, куда ты опять вляпался! 

Стайлз зло оскалился на него и не ответил. Вот теперь он снова был похож на себя. А не на того, кем был в школе.

\- Я слушаю, - Дерек отодвинулся от него и брезгливо отряхнулся. Отошёл на пару шагов, сложил руки на груди и прислонился бедром к колонне. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не схватить этого малолетнего придурка и не потрясти, как следует, чтобы вся дурь высыпалась из его гениальной башки.

Стайлз встряхнулся как собака, только что вылезшая из пруда, и снова заулыбался. Перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, посмотрел искоса.

\- Ну, возможно, да, я вляпался в проклятие.


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек зарычал. У него полезли когти и клыки, и он уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он прошёл мимо Стайлза и сел на диван, сжимая голову руками.

До чего же его достал этот придурок. Ну что ему спокойно на месте не сидится? Ну почему надо всё время куда-то лезть? Почему все его проблемы должен расхлёбывать он, бедный несчастный Дерек?

Рядом осторожно присел Стайлз.

\- Ну, конечно, проклятие звучало так, что я не могу тебе о нём рассказать, чтобы не усугубить, или не ускорить, или чтобы оно не стало внезапно необратимым. Хотя, если серьёзно, я не уверен, чем именно грозит рассказанная тебе правда, потому что у меня не было времени загуглить.

Дерек снова зарычал, едва сдерживаясь.

\- Ой, да ладно! Просто вели мне помыть посуду или окна, и мы спокойно разойдёмся. Я даже пообещаю больше не лезть ни в какие сомнительные дела.

Дерек вскинул голову, но у него хватило выдержки только скептически на него посмотреть. Потому что хотелось схватить и открутить голову к чертям собачьим. Волк тоже хотел схватить. Но не стал бы откручивать. Слишком сладко Стайлз пах.

\- Ты прав, хмурый волк, я не смогу не лезть в сомнительные дела. Но я могу пообещать, что буду тебя предупреждать. Каждый раз, честно, эсэмэской или даже позвонить могу. Ты скайпом пользуешься?

Дерек изо всех сил сжал зубы и отвернулся.

\- Да брось, Дерек, просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

\- Выебать тебя, придурка, хочу! – едва различимо из-за деформированной челюсти прорычал Дерек.

Стайлз застыл.

Дерек тоже. Он что, сказал это вслух? Твою мать!

\- Ну, наконец-то! – вдруг с явственным облегчением выдохнул Стайлз. Он взялся за плечо Дерека, чуть надавил, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана, и тут же уселся верхом ему на колени.

\- Стайлз, ты что творишь, - просипел Дерек, испуганно отворачиваясь от его губ.

\- Ты сказал, чего ты хочешь. Внезапно оказалось, что я тоже хочу, - довольная улыбка сменилась неуверенной, и Стайлз неловко опустил глаза. – Что ты на меня смотришь? Ты крутой, офигенный парень, с охренительной задницей и классной тачкой, все в округе тебя хотят. Кто такой Стайлз, чтобы не хотеть?

Стайлз покраснел и зацепил пальцем складку его джемпера, явно не зная, куда девать руки.

\- Надо позвонить Питеру, - попытался выбраться из-под него Дерек. Если Стайлз ещё пару раз так двинется, обязательно почувствует его стояк. Надо сваливать. Надо срочно сваливать.

\- И что ты ему скажешь? - Стайлз обхватил его за шею и почти повис на нём, пытаясь удержать на диване. – Что для моего спасения нам с тобой нужно трахнуться? Чтобы он приехал проконтролировал процесс? Поснимал на камеру для потомков?

Дерек упал обратно на диван.


	5. Chapter 5

А вот этого не стоило делать. Потому что Стайлз почувствовал. И Дерек почувствовал, что у Стайлза тоже стоит.

Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, тихонько застонал и осторожно прикоснулся горячими влажными губами к его шее.

Дерека прошило острым удовольствием и он всем телом выгнулся навстречу Стайлзу, обхватил его обеими руками и крепко-крепко притиснул к себе. 

Стайлз захныкал жалобно и вцепился в хейловские волосы пальцами, неосознанно дергая за них… Лёгкая боль немного отрезвила Дерека, и он одним движением оттолкнул от себя Стайлза на другой конец дивана.

\- Ладно, - медленно произнёс Стайлз, задыхаясь. – К Питеру, значит к Питеру. Дай мне одну минуточку. Мне надо пойти засунуть голову под холодную воду. Под очень холодную. У тебя лёд есть?

Стайлз поднялся и, шатаясь, побрёл в сторону ванной. Дерек закрыл глаза.

Он слушал, как плещется вода, пущенная сильным напором, как ругается сквозь зубы Стилински, как падают на пол капельки от его неосторожных движений. И постепенно успокаивался.

Да что на него нашло? Бред какой-то. Желания, злость, секс. Нет, надо поехать к Питеру и спросить, какие бывают проклятия на три желания.

Дерек резко поднялся с дивана и пошёл наружу, на ходу зашвырнув ключи от лофта в ванную. Судя по звуку, даже попал.

Против ожидания, Стайлз не остался внутри, а хмуро прошлёпал мимо Камаро, глубоко засунув руки в карманы худи, залез в свой джип и уставился на Дерека через стекло с враждебным выражением лица.

Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как завести машину и поехать к Питеру. Наверное, надо было ему позвонить, предупредить, что они приедут. Ведь у него бывают какие-то свои дела. Его может вовсе не оказаться дома.

\- Мой дорогой племянник соизволил позвонить. Случилось нечто невероятное. Кто-нибудь умер или собирается умереть? 

\- Стайлз вляпался в какое-то проклятие.

\- Да что ты? Этого просто не может быть! 

\- Меньше сарказма. Мы уже едем к тебе.

\- А зачем?

\- …

\- Ты хочешь воспользоваться моей бескрайней библиотекой или всё-таки расскажешь любимому дядюшке, в чем там проблема?

\- …

\- Я даже отсюда слышу, как скрипят твои зубы. Это дурной тон, Дер-дер, не делай так на людях.


	6. Chapter 6

К квартире Питера Дерек подъехал первым. И ещё минут пять ждал, присев по привычке на капот. Наконец, джип появился из-за поворота.

Стайлз, будто бы нехотя, через силу, вылез из машины, снова спрятал руки в карманы, даже накинул капюшон, пряча лицо. И снова всё молча. Хоть чего-нибудь сказал бы! Засранец.

Дверь в квартиру Питера была открыта, стоило только толкнуть. Дерек уже привык, а Стайлз почему-то не обратил внимания. Дерек сразу прошёл через тёмный коридор в сторону библиотеки, откуда послышался звон бокала о столешницу. А Стайлз остался возле аквариума, который, собственно, и формировал этот самый коридор.

Дерек оглянулся мельком. Стайлз прижал ладонь к стеклу, постоял так мгновение, а потом уткнулся лбом. Из синей глубины к нему навстречу выплыли большие жёлтые рыбины.

Результат переговоров был не самым радужным. Питер сказал, что «да, допустим, надо ему выполнить три твоих желания, не ломайся ты, Дерек, жалко, что ли?»

Книг было много, Питер быстро листал их, Дерек завис на одной про золотую рыбку, которая исполняет желания, а Стайлз так и не вылез из коридора. Это было как-то неправильно. Обычно он был среди них первым.

Хуже всего был шёпот Питера, когда он намеренно склонился к Дереку поближе, «как думаешь, это его проклятие смертельное? Он умрёт, если ты так и не прикажешь ему сделать чего-нибудь?». Это неприкрытое любопытство так выбесило Дерека, что он чуть было не кусанул дядюшку за столь неосторожно подставленное горло.

Хотя они ничего не нашли, Питер начал выгонять их, едва начало смеркаться, «будто мне заняться больше нечем, не психуй, Дерек, и не делай из этого проблему».

Стайлз стянул худи и сидел в одной майке без рукавов возле аквариума в коридоре, заворожено наблюдая за его жизнью. Его лицо, подсвеченное неверными бликами воды, казалось таким ненастоящим, нездешним, что Дерека аж передёрнуло от ужаса, и он вспомнил, что говорил Питер. 

Стайлз уже казался мёртвым. Он поднял на них синие потусторонние глаза, и так и не сказал ни слова. Лишь угрюмо кивнул Питеру и вышел. Дереку пришлось догонять его. 

На улице Стайлз остановился, глубоко вдохнул начавший свежеть вечерний воздух и запрокинул голову к тёмному небу. Дерек постоял рядом ним минуту, а потом хлопнул по плечу.

\- Поехали. Не отставай.


	7. Chapter 7

К лофту Дерек снова приехал первым, но не стал дожидаться Стайлза. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать. Как. 

Стайлз появился на пороге спустя минуту, потоптался, пытаясь спрятаться в худи, пошаркал ботинком по полу.

\- Ты не хочешь, это понятно. Так что я к папе поеду, ладно?

\- Нет.

\- Мне немного осталось, Дерек. Я должен быть рядом с отцом.

Господи, когда этот дешевый ситком успел перерасти в драму?

\- Иди сюда.

Стайлз вскинул на него настороженный взгляд и опасливо шагнул назад.

А Дерек двинулся к ему, подбираясь, словно хищник к добыче. Что ему ещё оставалось делать?

\- Ты самый пиздливый, самый надоедливый, самый безалаберный придурок, из всех, кого я знаю.

Стайлз зло прищурился.

\- Я хочу тебя с самой первой встречи. У меня слюни потекли и зубы зачесались, когда я уловил твой запах в лесу.

Стайлз перестал отходить назад, выпрямился, склонив голову набок как котёнок, и приоткрыл рот.

И Дерек этим воспользовался. Он прыгнул на него, а Стайлз взмахнул руками, инстинктивно отшатываясь, но Дерек поймал и прижал его к себе.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной сексом.

\- Во ты ляпнул! – Стайлз пошел красными пятнами, но вырываться не стал.

\- Ты хотел желание, я тебе его озвучил, - Дерек закинул его на плечо и понёс к постели.

Стайлз нервно вцепился в его бока, чуть приподнимая футболку. Ненароком, вроде бы. Но Дереку хватило, чтобы втянуться сквозь зубы воздух и выругаться. Член встал от одного несмелого прикосновения. Да твою ж мать!

Он хотел скинуть парня на кровать с размаху, чтобы его ещё подбросило. Но Стайлз, всё ещё свисая вниз головой, так нежно прикоснулся губами к его спине, что Дерек резко передумал, и аккуратно опустил его на покрывало.

Пока Дерек ловил его лодыжки, чтобы стащить с него ботинки, Стайлз выпутался из худи и майки и вдруг замер, покраснев даже шеей.

Дерек привычно закатил глаза и улёгся на вздрагивающего Стайлза сверху, придавливая и прикасаясь везде. А тот застонал, запрокинул голову, открывая горло, обхватил горячими руками.

И Дерека повело.


	8. Chapter 8

_Когда Стайлз нашёл в фолиантах Аржентов доказательство существования джиннов, в его голове сразу же сложился план, как можно обезопасить город от всей сверхъестественной херни, которую привлекает разбуженный Неметон._  
  
_Гугл уверенно настаивал, что вызвать можно не только демона. Есть даже специальные пентаграммы. А это значит, что можно требовать всё, что угодно._  
  
_Например, вылизать Дереку Хейлу пресс. Не чтобы джинн его вылизывал, а чтобы джинн сделал так, что Дерек Хейл позволил бы Стайлзу вылизать свой пресс._  
  
_Или чтобы джинн превратил его на один день в девчонку с отличными сиськами. Авось, Дерек купится?_  
  
_Или можно попросить грузовик мороженого…_  
  
_Или полететь в космос. По-настоящему. Попросить у него стать космонавтом!_  
  
_Или чтобы все больные выздоровели._  
  
_Или чтобы всем нехорошим людям пришёл пиздец._  
  
_Или мира всё всём мире._  
  
_Плевать! У джинна наверняка есть какие-нибудь правила, как в мультике про Алладина. Типа не может воскресить, влюбить и ещё чего-то там._  
  
_Разберётся._  
  
_Так Стайлз и оказался в лесу, сидя на коленях посередине тщательно начерченной пентаграммы._  
  
_Джинн явился раскрасневшийся, расхристанный, будто от горячей цыпочки оторвали. Тяжело дыша, он склонил голову, осмотрел пентаграмму и вдруг шагнул внутрь защитного круга._  
  
_\- Глупый, глупый Ста-айлз, - протянул он шипяще, наклоняясь к самому его лицу. – Ты собрал не все символы для контроля джинна. Поэтому быть тебе рыбкой. Маленькой голубенькой рыбкой. Чтобы даже мысли не возникало кого-нибудь вызвать. Будешь плавать в моём аквариуме и МОЛЧААААТЬ!_  
  
_Его крик был столь оглушительным, что Стайлз было подумал, что повредил уши навсегда. Но спустя мгновение деревья снова зашумели, а с их веток с громким клекотом поднялись стаи птиц, истерично разлетаясь в разные стороны подальше от пентаграммы._  
  
_\- Я, конечно, поторопился с назначением тебя рыбкой, - джинн возник у дерева напротив, прислонился к нему и начал застёгивать пуговицы на манжетах._  
  
_\- Но, как ты уже понял по моему внешнему виду, - джинн кивнул на бугор эрекции, скрытый только тонкой тканью нижнего белья, - ты отвлёк меня от очень увлекательного занятия._  
  
_Неторопливо подтянув брюки и застегнув их с болезненной гримасой на лице, джинн исчез и возник возле другого дерева._  
  
_\- Так что я могу дать тебе время исполнить три желания первого встреченного тобой человека. Если у тебя не получится, в полночь ты превратишься в рыбу. Хорошо?_  
  
_Стайлз сидел в центре пентаграммы не в силах даже моргнуть. Он ни за что бы не поверил, если бы своими глазами не видел._  
  
_Перед ним стоял Питер Хейл. Его тело было серого цвета и будто состояло из дыма, постоянно клубилось, едва сохраняя очертания._  
 _Его глаза, вместо того, чтобы привычно зажечься голубым, или, на крайний случай, красным, провалились внутрь черепной коробки. А сам Питер на миг стал вдруг огромным и заполнил собой всю поляну. И тут же снова стал нормальным, вздохнул покаянно._

_\- Как вспомню, от чего ты меня оторвал, хочется голову тебе свернуть._

_И его голос звучал, будто, со всех сторон, и изнутри головы сразу._


	9. Chapter 9

_Вызвал, блядь, джинна, а пришёл дядя Питер. Да твою мать!_   
  
_\- Джинны, люди, желания. Всё это так просто и сложно одновременно, - тихо говорил Питер со смертельной дозой ласки в голосе, вышагивая вокруг него по значкам пентаграммы. – Ты казался мне очень умным, Стайлз._   
  
_У Стайлза уже волосы зашевелились на затылке от ужаса._   
  
_\- В первую очередь, когда вызываешь кого-либо через пентаграмму, не важно кого – духа, джина или демона, – Питер с лёгкий пшиком появился над кочкой прямо перед Стайлзом, - в первую очередь необходимо озаботиться собственной безопасностью. Вот почему тебе не пришло в голову, что все пентаграммы в сети джинны отслеживают и правят так, как им удобно? Почему ты так легко доверился какой-то безликой странице и совершенно забыл о безопасности?_   
  
_Стайлз не смел отвести от него взгляда._   
  
_Фигура Питера раскачивалась над ним в гипнотическом темпе, а Стайлз никак не мог понять, как держится распахнутая рубашка на его плечах из дыма. Как она держится и не падает?_   
  
_\- Ты мне, конечно, очень дорог, Стайлз, - снова вздохнул Питер. - И я признаю, что поступил несколько опрометчиво. Но ты сам виноват. Мне почти удалось развести Криса на секс._   
  
_Питер расстроено покачал головой и одним вздохом перетёк ещё ближе._   
  
_\- Но кто мы такие, чтобы не брать во внимание Зов, правда? – его улыбка была так нежна и одновременно ужасна, что Стайлз вжал голову в плечи и перестал дышать. – Я немножко потерял контроль. Давно не сталкивался с таким беспардонным выдёргиванием._   
  
_Питера вдруг стало ещё больше, как бы это ни было странно, и он почти навис на Стайлзом. И через мгновение на поляне снова было прохладно, светло и пусто. Но Стайлз не успел перевести дыхание, как Питер появился вновь._   
  
_\- Ты не можешь никому рассказать о том, что здесь произошло, и что ты здесь видел. Ни слова о проклятии, ни слова о джиннах. Иначе мне придётся тебя наказать._   
  
_Питер снова исчез, а Стайлз обессилено повалился на траву._   
  
_С другой стороны, будь на месте Питера какой-то другой джинн, Стайлз так легко не отделался бы. Что он, не сможет выполнить три желания первого встретившегося человека? Подошёл, спросил, что человеку надо – всё!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Стайлз торопливо пробирался сквозь лес, бормоча себе под нос на разные голоса и периодически хихикая. Он представлял, как заявится к Дереку после того, как всё это закончится, и спросит:_   
  
_\- Чувак, ты знал, что твой дядя – гей?_   
  
_А Дерек удивлённо вытаращится на него._   
  
_\- В смысле, что твой дядя – джинн…_   
  
_У Дерека даже рот приоткроется от удивления. И он поскорей его захлопнет, как только заметит._   
  
_\- Ты знал, что твой дядя – джинн-гей?_   
  
_Потом Стайлз задумается на мгновение._   
  
_\- Или гей-джинн?_   
  
_Быстро посмотрит на него специальным оценивающим взглядом._   
  
_\- Может, ты тоже джинн?_   
  
_\- Нет, - тут же ответит Дерек, начиная злиться_   
  
_\- Может, ты тоже гей? – хитро прищурится Стайлз._   
  
_\- Заткнись, Стилински! – рассвирепеет Дерек. И, возможно, снова приложит его к какой-нибудь вертикальной поверхности так, что вышибет дух._   
  
_А может быть, он не разозлится, а наоборот, прищурится в ответ и так же хитро спросит:_   
  
_\- А ты зачем спрашиваешь?_   
  
_Эти Хейлы. Такие они непредсказуемые. Никогда не знаешь, чего от них ожидать. Такие все таинственные и загадочные._   
  
_Ну почему ему вечно достаётся какое-нибудь дерьмо? Кому-то сверхъестественные способности, красивая девушка, популярность. А кому-то приходится оставаться неудачником._   
  
_Если первый, кого он встретит, окажется дорожным патрульным, что надо будет сделать, чтобы выполнить три его желания? Просто подойти и спросить, чего бы он хотел, чтобы Стайлз сделал?_   
  
_А если он никого не встретит до самого города и первой ему попадётся сумасшедшая миссис Робин? Вдруг она потребует вычёсывать всех её тридцать кошек ежедневно до самой смерти? Смерти Стайлза…_   
  
_А вдруг первым ему попадётся какой-нибудь извращенец? Господи, это совершенно не справедливо! Хуже не придумаешь._   
  
_А, нет. Хуже вполне себе может быть. Дерек-мать-его-Хейл окажется первым встреченным человеком._   
  
_\- Нет! Нет! Только не ДерекХейл! Нет! Господи! Пожалуйста! Пусть это будет сном! Пусть это будет ужасным кошмаром! Пожалуйста!_


	11. Chapter 11

Дерек проснулся слегка вымотанным, мокрым и, пожалуй, счастливым. 

Стайлз лежал рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, а Дерек бездумно водил по его спине пальцами. В неверном лунном освещении по коже Стайлза бегали какие-то синие тени, сталкиваясь и пересекаясь, а Дерек никак не мог их поймать. 

Наконец, он понял, что ему напоминает это переплетение. Рыбью чешую. Он на пробу прижал ладонь плотнее. Действительно, кожу легонько укололи крупные чешуйки, и тут же пропали. Стайлз завозился под рукой.

Он поднял голову, похлопал слипшимися в иголочки ресницами, попытался что-то сказать и тут же закашлялся. Дерек дождался, пока он перестанет содрогаться, и прижал его к себе обратно.

\- Дерек, - голос Стайлза был хриплым и низким, как будто он долго кричал. Хотя, он на самом деле кричал. И Дереку понравилось, как он кричит. И из-за чего он кричит. Надо будет повторить.

Стайлз посмотрел на него внимательно и серьёзно, а потом вдруг смешался и опустил взгляд.

\- Хочешь, я останусь? – спросил он, хмурясь и покашливая, будто ему и неважно было, что он услышит в ответ.

\- Хочу, - тихо ответил Дерек и приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Хочу. 

Стайлз несмело улыбнулся, и его вдруг вывернуло всего, выгнуло, и из его груди рванул вверх чёрный дым. Не успел Дерек испугаться, как всё исчезло, даже синие чешуйки, и на постели остался сумасшедше смеяться Стайлз.

\- Чувак, - позвал его Стайлз, сквозь смех. - Ты знал, что твой дядя – гей?


End file.
